


29: Free Day [Sweaters/Clothe Sharing/Cocoa]

by LeosLust



Series: FFxivWrite2019 [29]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Sweaters, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 09:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeosLust/pseuds/LeosLust
Summary: Kamui is normally not one to instigate intimate moments.





	29: Free Day [Sweaters/Clothe Sharing/Cocoa]

If anyone who even vaguely knew of Kamui was asked what he liked, they would immediately respond with “His sweaters.”

No matter what the weather, Kamui would persist in wearing one of his many, many,  _ many _ sweaters, so he was always grateful for when winter came around. Or as was at the moment - whenever he was sent to Coerthas.

He was currently there on yet another Shiva hunt, however the snow storm was too great to take even five steps outside of Camp Dragonhead. Which resulted in him, quite contently, sitting in Haurchefant’s chambers, large hands wrapped around a hot cup of cocoa, knees huddled so close to his chest that one of his signature sweaters could fit over them.

He was quite happy to simply sit there drinking away until he passed out for the evening, however that was not to happen, as Haurchefant came staggering in, soaked to the core through his armour.

Kamui was quick to rise and wrap his partner up in a nearby towel, “Haurchefant, was it not  _ you _ who told me it was too heavy a storm to leave the building? Yet here you are with snow stuck to your chainmail. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were about to do something particularly  _ reckless _ .” His voice was stern, but his face soft with concern.

“Ah, I-I apologise m-my d-d-dear,” came Haurchefant’s shivering voice, “One of m-m-my men was trapped in the sssssnowf-f-f-fall. I c-could not risk leaving him for dead.”

Kamui sighed as he maneuvered Haurchefant to stand before the fireplace, “Of course, I understand, but know that we cannot have you being left for dead either.” He made quick work of drying Haurchefant’s armour, and even faster work of unequipping him of the gear. Before Haurchefant could get cold however, Kamui stripped himself of his sweater, and shoved it unceremoniously onto Haurchefant, “I brought plenty of these and I’m warm enough at the moment, so chop chop.”

Haurchefant was… oddly slow to oblige, but he did so regardless - most likely to avoid getting a smack on the head for not hurrying to do so when he was still freezing to the core. 

By the time Kamui returned to his spot on the lounge before the fire place, Haurchefant was still stood, clutching the bottom of the sweater in his hands. Kamui quirked his head to the side, “If you don’t like the material of that one, I have plenty others you could choose from… I just wanted you to get warm before the cold seeping in.”

Haurchefant seemed to snap out of his daze at Kamui’s words, turning to face him, a dopey grin on his face, “No, it’s perfect, I was just thinking this is the first time you’ve shared your clothes with me, that’s all…” 

Kamui felt his jaw slack as he blinked up at the elezen. He was right. And Kamui was normally adamant that only he wear his signature sweaters too… How odd. Haurchefant came and sat beside Kamui - or rather, snuggled into Kamui’s side. 

_ Huh… maybe I’m growing accustomed to this intimacy thing after all... _

**Author's Note:**

> THE SERVER I'M IN GAVE ME TOO MANY GOOD PROMPT IDEAS SO NOW I GOTTA WRITE A BUNCH OF OTHER PROMPT FICS OOPS


End file.
